


Khem

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: a haiku about my love for Khem and how much he needs to come back to the game KOTFE/KOTET





	Khem

Oh, Khem, my monster  
I have some new enemies  
Please come and eat them


End file.
